Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical image system and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical image system and an image capturing device with a compact size applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
With the popularity of photographing module applications, utilizing photographing modules in various intelligent electronic devices, automobile devices, recognition devices, entertainment devices, sport devices and household intelligent assistance systems is becoming a major trend in developments of future technologies. For obtaining extensive experiences in utilizations of the photographing modules, intelligent devices with one, two or more than three lens assemblies are the market mainstream, and various lens systems with different features are developed in response to different demands.
Moreover, with the compact size requirement of electronic devices in recent years, the conventional photographing assemblies, especially the compact lens assemblies with large aperture or telephoto characteristic, have problem of excessive total track length, insufficient aperture, unfavorable image quality or insufficient compact size, so that both demands of high quality and compact size cannot be satisfied at the same time.